Another World
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Sequal to Life As We Knew It Last in Trilogy In the end some thngs are better left unsaid.


Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I wish I did but hey what ya gonna do? A few OC's are mine.

A/N: Well, the story that was intended to be a one shot has become a trilogy. Sequel to Life As We Knew It. 

_____________________________________________________

The large black jet landed silently on the rolling hills. The landscape of upstate New York had changed little in the last fourteen years. Marie Summers walked away from the jet toward a small lake as the others traveled in the opposite direction. She wanted to see this place. She remembered it vaguely from her childhood. The sky was dark and dreary, but it was always like that now. 

The great war had taken it's toll on the entire world. Marie had only been a young child when the Mutant Relocation Act had been passed. The mutants had been kept relocated and controlled for almost two years before they revolted. The war they started charred the sky. But finally out of the ashes of nuclear war their freedom had been won. That's all they had ever wanted. She heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw Wolverine following her at a respectful distance. She sighed and continued on her way. At the edge of the lake she stopped and knelt down. 

"What ya' thinking' Midget?" Logan knelt on the sand bank beside her.

"Mom and dad send you?"

"Nah. There were some things I wanted to see. Do you remember this place?"

"A little." Marie looked back at him.

She looked so much like her mother, and hence her grandfather, at times like this. Her red-brown hair falling a little in front of her red/black eyes.

"I liked playing here when I was little."

"Yeah, you did." 

"I wish I could have grown up here."

"We all do Midget." he knelt down and picked up a handful of sand letting it run through his fingers. "but we didn't have a lotta choice."

"I know." She crouched beside him. "Canada was fun."

He laughed and gave her a small shove. 

"You know I have this incredibly vivid memory from this spot. It was right before we left. I came down to build a sand castle and this man appeared out of nowhere. He didn't look like a soldier so I wasn't afraid. He looked like me actually. And he told me to tell mom that he never got to say goodbye."

"I remember her telling me. She was cryin her eyes out on the phone at me cause nobody but Emilia believed her."

"She never talked to me about it."

"It hurt her too much. She's always believed you saw your granddaddy down here. He died before you were born. He was…" Wolverine faltered a moment. "He was… dissected by the brotherhood scientists. He never got to see Claudia or Rogue before he died. She always wished he would have shown himself to her."

Marie was silent as she looked over the now stagnant lake. "We should go to the mansion."

"Yeah, we should. There's just one more thing." Logan pulled a small urn from his coat and began walking toward the area that was once the graveyard. He stopped next to what must once have been the largest stone. "Promised I'd bring 'em back here Chuck." With that he scattered Scott and Jean's ashes in the small area. Marie had watched from a respectful distance and waited till he finished paying his respects. 

_____________________________________________________

Emilia blinked away the vision as she watched the young man through the two-way mirror.

"Emilia?" Charles touched her arm lightly and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I…"

"You had a vision didn't you?"

"A small one, yes." she lied.

"About him."

"Yes, among others." She took a seat and watched Hank and Jean clean the man's wounds.

"His name is Remy LeBeau. He was with Magneto."

"What happened didn't he do his chores?" her voice was sarcastic.

"They had a ideological disagreement."

"I see."

"Why I asked you here Emilia, is?"

"Yes, Professor Xavier, the answer is yes."

"You haven't heard the question."

"Can we trust him? That is what you were going to ask wasn't it?"

Xavier smiled up at her. "Are you sure you aren't a telepath?"

"No, Desdemona was the telepath. I just get emotional things." she shrugged. "And the off vision."

"Will you tell me what you saw?"

"No. I'm sorry but…Some things are best left unsaid." She looked through the glass as Rogue entered the med-lab to talk to Jean and young man with the black eyes caught sight of her.

_____________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: Well, that's it. The whole trilogy is finished. Thank you to every one who read and to every one that reviewed.


End file.
